Imaginaerum Siren
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Kyoko Mogami had always thought she was just an ordinary girl. Until she meets Kanae Kotonami, a friend who isn't what she seems. Kyoko later finds out that she isn't who she thought she was either. In fact, she shouldn't even exist.
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples! Greetings! My name as you've already have seen is LadyRistu! this is my FIRST time writing a fic for SKIP BEAT! but NOT my first time writing for fanfic. This fic is inspired by a song by Nightwish "Last Ride of the Day" this is just a prologue. NOT the beginning of this story. So please, if you're laready confused, please be patient, i will explain everything later...how later? we'll see ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i'm not Yoshiki Nakamura there fore i no own Skip Beat!**

My name is Kyoko Mogami, I am an ordinary girl, with an ordinary face, and an ordinary petite body. I live with an ordinary family, just me, my mom and my dad. I live an ordinary life. I go to an ordinary high school.

Nothing about me is special.

I make average grades, I hang out with friends, I have an alright relationship with my parents. I wake up, go to school and come back for dinner. Every day is the same, and it has been that way for 17 years.

Nothing that happens to me is special.

Until that day that I met Kanae Kotonami, the girl who will change my life forever. That day was probably the most extraordinary day of my life, because it was the day that she became my friend.

And it was also the day that I would soon realize that I'm not the 'ordinary girl' that I thought I was.

In fact, I was extraordinary. So extraordinary that some people want me.

And they want to kill me.

**Huh, lots of unexplained stuff here ain't it? anyways! Please Read n' review!**


	2. A Circus Comes To Town

**Hello guys! sorry for taking so long to update! i should have warned you guys that i will probably be only updating during the weekends. I know today's Tuesday and all but i was bored, anyways! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: NO! y'all ALL know what i don't have!**

A circus came into town. No one has ever seen a circus before, or, at least that's what they THOUGHT at first. There were no announcements made, not a warning, or a whisper. It just came.

At first people questioned as to why would a circus come to a small town like theirs, but the next second, people started to recall how it came every year and that they were glad it came back.

"Ah! The circus is here! I wonder what they have this time!" said an old man.

"Yes, I remember how it came last year, I loved the special affects!" said a woman

"It didn't come last year you fool! It came three years ago!" said a young boy.

"Hey! That's not right! If it did, I would have remembered!" said the little boy's sister.

On and on people went, trying to recall all their moments and share their favorite act from the circus, and soon, maybe until the middle of the day, the whole town heard about the circus.

Yet there was only one person who knew for sure that there had NEVER been a circus around town before, but she did not protest, nor did she stop to ask people why they were spreading such lies.

Instead, she chose to ignore everyone and continued her way. She was 17 year old Kyoko Mogami; it was her first day of school.

As soon as she reached school, she looked around; she saw the ever green grass and tall trees swaying gently against the breeze. She smiled; this was her favorite time of school, when no one was around.

It's like she was free, and she could do whatever she wanted and no one will judge her, make fun of her and restrain her. No one. She was free, that is, for the next 15 minutes.

So she did what she always told not to do and that is, climbing a tree. Kyoko had a very special tree that she liked to climb, she climbed on it for the past two years, three now, since she was now a senior. Kyok placed her bag under her favorite tree and began to climb.

As she sat on her favorite branch, she smiled, glancing down at the ground and admiring the view, enjoying her accomplishment.

"You know you weren't supposed to do that, right?" said a voice below her.

At this, Kyoko jumped. What the? Who is that? Who caught her?

"Who…?" Kyoko began, but she stopped herself when she heard the next thing.

"It's not in your nature. He was bigger than you, what do you expect?"

Kyoko looked down, and below her, she saw a very pretty girl with long, silky brown hair, built in a tall, graceful body. She didn't seem to notice that Kyoko was up there, in the very tree she was under.

She wore the same uniform as Kyoko; therefore, it meant she was a student here. But Kyoko has never seen her in her life.

Bu that wasn't what surprised Kyoko, what surprised her the most is that there was a small bird perched on the girl's index finger, and the girl seemed to be talking to the bird. That girl was TALKING to a bird!

"Come on, man up!" the girl continued, "You know very well you could find another berry if you wanted. Every thing's not lost!"

At this the bird started to chirp and the girl nodded, "I see, berries have been becoming scarce, huh? But you can't just pick a fight on someone who's bigger and more experienced than you, sometimes you just have to let go and move on and…AAAHHHH!" the girl screamed looking up at Kyoko. The bird became frightened a the girl's outburst it flew away.

"AHHH!" Kyoko screamed.

The girl glared at her and pointed her finger dramatically, "YOU!" she said, "You DIDN'T see anything! You hear me? ANYTHING!"

Kyoko shook her head and the girl stormed off. Oh my…oh my GOD! That girl was just TALKING to a bird! How…how could she DO that?

But other than that…why was she here in the first place? No one besides Kyoko ever come to school early. No one.

But that girl did…that mysterious new girl did. Kyoko sighed, it was going to be one interesting year, wasn't it?

**so, who this new wierd girl? i bet many of you know who it is! Anyways, read n' review!**


	3. A Secret to Keep

**HELLO! i saw how many reviews i got and MAN that's a LOT for only what? two chapters or is it three? Anyways, thank you! Thank you so much! i know many of you are clueless about what i'm planning to do. And truth be told, so am i. HAHA! just kidding! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: naaaaaaaahhhhh**

Kyoko made her way to homeroom class. She did not stop to greet or talk to anyone. She had no one to talk to, she had no friends.

Kyoko never understood why, she wasn't hostile or a jerk to anyone. In fact, she got along with everyone just fine. The problem was, nobody ever bothered to get to know her better. The same thing would happen every year, a peculiar thing if you asked her, and that is: no one could remember what she looks like.

Kyoko took a seat on the very back corner of the room, and began to stare outside, admiring the view.

"Hey, uh….are you new here?" asked a girl uncertainty, Kyoko shook her head, "No, this is my third year here….I had a class with you last year, remember?" Kyoko responded. At this, the girl turned red and said quite nervously, "Oh! Oh yeah! I remember….uh…did you do something to your hair? Maybe that's why I didn't recognize you…"

At this Kyoko shook her head, "I dyed and cut my hair three years ago…it's been that way ever since…"

The girl looked even more flustered than ever and said, "Well, uh, I hope we have an interesting year! I'm sorry if what I said bothered you" Kyoko could only smile, "That's ok, I'm not bothered at all,"

The girl smiled and sighed in relief and then she walked out of the classroom, possibly to join her friends.

The truth was: it DID bother Kyoko.

A few minutes later, the first bell rang and everyone suddenly began to rush into homeroom.

It was quiet hectic today, since it was the first day of school. The teacher came in and said, "Settle down, settle down everyone…"

At this point, Kyoko shut her ears away…what was the whole point of listening? It was the same every year…she would introduce herself and by the end of the day, no one would know who she is.

"We have a new student…." Her homeroom teacher was saying, he gestured for someone at the door to come inside.

Kyoko's eyes widened, it was the girl from this morning! The girl who can talk to birds! The girl came inside, not bothering to look at anyone and stood before the class, for someone who doesn't seem to want attention, she has gain a lot. Boys were drooling and some girls naturaly became envious or interested in her.

"Why won't you introduce yourself to the class?" said her homeroom teacher.

At this the girl sighed and stared down at her feet, "Don't be shy," the teacher smiled, "We don't bite…"

The girl finally looked up, and finally said, "Kotonami, Kotonami, Kanae."

The teacher smiled, and before he asked her to take a seat, Kanae took a seat next to Kyoko, who'd thought for SURE she was going to widened her eyes upon Kyoko, but instead, she ignore her.

Completely ignored her.

Throughout the first day of school, Kanae spoke to no one, nor raised her hand to answer a question, she only sat there, taking notes, or just listening. But not once, did she make eye contact with Kyoko, which made Kyoko think that maybe the girl had forgotten about today's incident.

That is…until the last bell rang.

Kyoko took her time to gather her things, she was always the last one to leave school.

She was just about to pass through the front gates until Kanae spoke up, "I mean it," she said.

Kyoko turned, she saw Kanae standing under a tree, her arms crossed, "Don't you DARE tell anyone about what you saw this morning. It's…" She struggled for a bit, "It's _dangerous_ for people to know…even YOU could be in danger if anyone knew what you saw…"

Kyoko nodded a smiled, "Trust me, I will. I'll never tell a friend's secret,"

Kanae's eyes widened, and then she scowled, "Don't fool yourself. You and I can NEVER be friends…"

Kyoko laughed, "Well, what do you call a person who swears to keep your darkest secrets, a secret?"

Kanae eyes widened again, "You're the weirdest girl I've EVER met, and TRUST me when I say I've SEEN some pretty weird stuff,"

At this Kyoko nodded and continued on her way home.

LATERS…

As she was about to turn to a corner, Kyoko felt something in her pocket, curious, she reached in a grabbed it out. It was a folded piece of paper, a neatly folded piece of paper. Kyoko frowned, since when did she had this paper? She carefully unfolded it, and found that it was a flyer and it said:

**_COME TO IMAGINAERUM, WHERE ALL YOUR DREAMS AND IMAGINATION BECOMES REALITY_**

**_COME SEE ACTUAL SPIRITS, MAGIC TRICKS, FANTASY, AND ABNORMALITY_**

**_LET YOUR IMAGINATION SOAR_**

**_AND LET YOUR TRUE NATURE ROAR_**

**_What are you waiting for? Imaginaerum awaits._**

Kyoko frowned, how the heck did this flyer get in her pocket? She knew for SURE that she never placed it in her pocket.

Could it be possible that it just magically appeared there? Kyoko shook her head, there was no possible way. Maybe…maybe someone placed it there as a joke. But seriously, if someone had, why didn't they just say "Hey, Kyoko, you want this?" and wouldn't she have FELT someone place something in her pocket?

Kyoko shook those thoughts away and headed home. The flyer wasn't important, at least not for now. Right now, all that matters is that today she made a friend, and today, they already shared a secret.

**seriously, what AM i planning to do with this? haha! you'll see...just read n' review! **


	4. Not Who She Is

**Hello guys! sorry for the LATE update! anyways! i read how one of you mentioned how this story reminded you of "The Night Circus" by Erin Morgenstern and yes, i will admit it IS kinda like her story...but not really because of you know, copyright. So anyways! enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: SAy what? No! i ain't own no Skip Beat!**

Kyoko noticed large groups of people would come every few minutes or so by her house. It didn't take her long as to wonder where they were headed; they were going to see the circus, Imaginaerum.

Kyoko hesitated for a while, should she go? Then again, it WAS school night, her parents might get mad. Kyoko glanced at the sparkling lights at a distance; Imaginaerum was there, on top of a hill overlooking the town, calling, luring everyone to them.

She then heard a loud squeal, Kyoko's eyes widen in alarm as she saw a fire cracker shoot up and light up the sky. She gasped as she saw fire crackers from flowers, hearts…and other shapes that no other fire cracker known to man could do.

Kyoko had a sudden mad urge to go. But why? It was only a circus; there was no need to get worked up for it. Besides…maybe…maybe the circus probably wasn't THAT good.

Kyoko shook her head; she began to slide down on her bed, and prepared herself for the next day.

LATERS…

Kyoko came to school early like she always does. She glanced around the empty campus, no one seemed to be there. Kyoko sighed, she was actually hoping that Moko would be there( a nickname she came up with last night).

Kyoko began to climb her tree, she sat there for a few moments until she heard a voice say, "…Don't see the whole point of you coming here," it sounded like a man's voice. Kyoko looked around in alarm, was she caught this time?

"…I don't see how's this any of your business!" she heard a person snapped, this time it sounded like a girl. There was a short pause, probably the person is trying to sigh, or gather his patience, "It's dangerous for you to be here, you know that Kanae." The man said trying to sound patient, but yet Kyoko could hear how he was losing it.

"But I can take care of myself! I don't need you to look after me!" Kanae said.

Kyoko felt her heart quicken, was someone trying to take her first friend away? But why…how was Moko in danger? Then Kyoko's eyes widen in realization, yesterday! Of course! That's why Moko must've said to keep her silence! Kyoko tit her lips, she was going to keep Moko's secret! She will! As long as Moko can stay she will keep her secret.

Kyoko glanced down and saw two people under her tree again, she groaned, why of all the other trees in this campus…why this ONE?!

"We all have to look after each other, Kanae. That's what we do…" at this, the man stopped said rather calmly, "I think we should talk about this matter elsewhere,"

Moko glared at him, "Finally! Something we both agree to!" But the man raised his hand to silence her and then he pointed up, "Because we are not alone," Moko glared at him but then she glanced up and gasped, "Ky-Kyoko?!"

Kyoko shook her head, "Uh…Uh what? What are…wh-who are you guys?" Kyoko said lamely trying to act dumb. The dark-haired man, with a handsome face smiled, "No need to act dumb, my dear. I know what you know already,"

Kyoko blinked, no way….was this some sort of trick? Or test? Kyoko looked away defiantly, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Am I in trouble? Please don't call my parents." She said. She hoped her pathetic attempt might save both Moko and herself.

Moko glared at the man beside her, "Leave her alone, Ren. She doesn't know much."

At this, Ren raised his eyebrows, "Doesn't know much? Ah, so someone DOES know something…"

"I was careless! I promise it won't happen again!" Moko said.

But the young man named Ren, doesn't seem to be listening to her, instead he raised both his arms towards Kyoko and said, "Here, let me help you down," he said gently.

Kyoko hesitated, but she then saw how gentle the man was smiling at her, so she slowly slide down and was in the man's arms, and then on the ground next to Moko.

"I'll make an exception," Ren said. Moko stared at him incredulously, "What?! Are you serious?!"

Ren nodded, "As long as it's only her and no one else…" he said.

Kyoko glanced up at the tall man before her, she couldn't help but to think how really handsome he is. Kyoko mentally slapped herself, "Um, Moko…" Kyoko began, Both Ren and Moko looked around wildly.

"Moko?" Moko asked, "Who's Moko?" At this, Ren smiled, and then he said, "So what's your question, dearie?' he said.

Kyoko was once again alarmed by how much the man can read her so easily, "Um, who's he?" she asked.

At this, Moko began to stutter, "Uh, h-him? Uh…he's…he's…m-my brother, Ren. Ren, this is Kyoko, my classmate." Moko said nervously.

Her brother? Another thing Kyoko knew about Moko. Kyoko didn't want to pry anymore so she said, "Well, it was nice meeting you…uh, Mr. Ren…" She turned to Moko, "Moko, I'm going to head on to class, don't be late!" then she ran off.

As soon as Kyoko was gone, Ren laughed, "Brother?" he said, "Is that how you see me, Kanae? Or should I say…_Moko?_" Moko glared at him, "Shut it, Ren!" Moko warned.

Ren then looked thoughtfully to where Kyoko headed off to. Then he said, "That girl," he said seriously, "That girl isn't what she seems,"

Moko looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. Ren narrowed his eyes, "Moko, can you tell me what she looks like?"

Moko gave him a are-you-serious-face, "But you just SAW her Ren." She stated bluntly. Ren shook his head, "Tell me what she looks like," He insisted, Moko rolled her eyes, Ren can be pretty weird and bossy sometimes, " She's petite…with…brown…no, blonde…" her eyes widen in surprise, "She kinda looks like my mom," Moko admitted, but then she shook her head, "No, uh…she…"

Ren stopped her, "You see? I bet you don't even remember what her REAL eye color is."

Moko turned to him and asked, "So is she a shape shifter?" Ren narrowed his eyes suspisciously again, and said rather slowly, "No, I don't think she is…she's probably something else entirely…but I'm not sure…"

"So what does she look like to you?" Moko couldn't help but to ask, At this, Ren smiled at her and said, "Aren't you late to school?" Moko glared at him. Leave it to Ren to change the subject. Moko sighed and said, "Whatever," and headed to school.

**YAY! Ren's in the story now! So can anyone guess what his role in the story is? teehee! even I don't know! Anyways, read n' review!**


	5. Ignorance

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating in a LONG while! but thanks to all the review! u guys are AWESOME! anyways...enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i'm glad i don't own Skip beat! i would NEVA get a good plot going like Nakamura sensei!**

Kyoko prayed that Moko wasn't in trouble; she hoped her fake acting would have settled the issue.

This sucks, Moko would have been her very first friend, but she had to screw it up. She couldn't help but wonder though, what exactly IS Moko? Why was it so important to hid her ability to talk to animals from everyone?

And her brother…Kyoko sighed, that man is very handsome. Moko's brother, Ren, who was he exactly? And what abilities does he have?

She smiled in relief as Moko came into class; Kyoko took wasted no time to pass her a note on her desk.

Moko glared at the note, but she opened it nonetheless, it said:

_Are you in trouble? I'm sorry. _

Moko sighed, but she got out her pencil and wrote a few things down. Then she quietly passed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko prayed that her response was good, she opened the note.

_No, I'm ok. Ren thinks you're trustworthy somehow._

Kyoko smiled and wrote something on the note and passed it back to Moko. Moko took the note and read:

_:D I'm glad! Can we still be friends then?_

At this, Moko hesitated. Could she still be friends with this girl? After all, she knew her secret. Many people would have freaked out and called Moko a witch or a freak. But not Kyoko. Kyoko seemed pretty fascinated by her ability. Then, there's the fact that Ren had mentioned that Kyoko isn't what she seems.

What did Ren mean by that? Moko snuck a glance at Kyoko, her eyes narrowed as she saw Kyoko's hair go from a shoulder length blonde to a wavy, long red head. Seriously? Who was this girl?

Whatever she is, Kyoko had no clue about it. For she caught Moko staring at her and she smiled.

Moko forced herself to look away. Was it possible…that Kyoko was one of THEM?

Moko sighed and looked back at Kyoko, if she WAS one of them, and maybe that's the whole reason why Ren was ok with Kyoko knowing Moko's secret. Damn you Ren, Moko thought.

Why did he have to be so vague and mysterious?

Maybe it was up to her to find out. Maybe that's what Ren's trying to do. If that's what he wants her to do, for Ren had a NATURAL talent at keeping things to himself.

Moko turned her eyes away from Kyoko, who know had short, black hair and blue eyes, and decided to face the teacher.

She placed the note on Kyoko's desk. Kyoko immediately read the note and smiled.

_Sure. The best of friends. _It said.

Moko sighed, she hated doing this, but she had to pretend to be Kyoko's friend and find out for herself and figure out who she is…or WHAT she was.

MEANWHILES…

"Why are you up and about at this hour, Ren?" Asked a little girl dressed in Victoria fashioned clothes.

Ren sighed, and sat down on his desk, "Why do you want to know?" he asked smiling.

The girl shook her head, "Don't tell me…Moko..?"

Ren smiled, "I don't understand why you bother to ask…" he said as he got up and poured himself some coffee in a mug, "When you can just read my mind, Maria…" he finished.

The girl named Maria, frowned, "Sometimes being a telepath is SOOOO boring! Is it a crime to have a conversation? And besides, you're sometimes hard to read, Ren." She said.

Ren took a sip and then he smiled, "But I thought I was an open book," Maria frowned, "Are you making fun of me, Ren?" She asked.

Ren shook his head, "I wouldn't do that, Maria." He said.

Maria frowned, "Ren…what are you thinking?" she asked. Ren smiled, "You'll find out…soon enough…maybe…" he said.

Ren drank his coffee as his mind wandered off to the girl he met this morning.

Kyoko…was it? Who is she exactly? Why is it her appearance changes so subtly after a few moments?

And how is it that Moko didn't notice until Ren pointed it out? That girl was very interesting. By the way she can change her appearance with ease, it appears that her ability is mastered already.

Which COULD mean that's she more powerful than she looks. Ren frowned, whatever she is, Ren hoped she wasn't about to do any harm.

Yet it was unlikely though, for the girl didn't seem to have any clue about her abilities. Maybe this is all an act, said a voice inside Ren's head.

Ren shook his head, no, it wasn't an act. For Kyoko was completely ignorant of this. Ren could sense a liar and a threat a mile away. But how? How could someone be so ignorant about their abilities?

"Kyoko…." Ren said quietly, "What exactly are you?"

**MMMM! has ANYONE figured out what Kyoko is? and has ANYONE figured out what i'm planning to do? Oh silly me! anyways! Read n' review!**


	6. The Invitation

**wassup guys? sorry for not updating in a while! i had stuff to do. I hope anyone's not mad! and thanks for the reviews! you guys rock! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Me no own...nuff said. **

Nothing, Moko couldn't find anything about Kyoko. It was like she had assumed, Kyoko was completely ignorant of who or what she is. Moko found herself looking away from Kyoko for she changed her appearance too often that it made her dizzy.

First, she would look like her mother, then her sister, her older brothers…people she knew. But how? How is Kyoko doing this? Could shape-shifters have some sort of mind reading ability? Or do they just catch on?

Moko didn't have any choice, she turn to Kyoko and said, "Hey, Kyoko…"

"Yes?!" Kyoko said too enthusiastically. Moko smiled weakly, for Kyoko's reaction kind threw her off guard, "Uh…what do you have planned for tonight?" Maybe, Moko thought if she took her THERE maybe she might find the answers that she didn't see before.

She only needed was Kyoko's compliance. After all, Moko needed to know if this person, who knows her secret could possibly cause harm to her…and others.

She watched Kyoko's smile slowly falter, but then she smiled, "Nothing, why?" she asked.

Moko smiled, perfect, she thought. "How about going to Imaginaerum with me?" she said.

"Imaginaerum?" Kyoko repeated slowly, "Is it good?" she asked. Moko pretended to scoff, "Of course it is!" she said, "If I wouldn't invite my friend over if it wasn't good!"

"Friend?" Kyoko repeated Moko again, "You think….I am your friend?"

Moko could help but to feel sorry for Kyoko. Did she _really _have any friends? Was she really the first person Kyoko considered her friend?

"Yeah," Moko said, "You're really cool Kyoko." She said. At this, Kyoko blushed and smiled, "Really?!" she said.

Moko smiled, "Really," and this, Moko found herself actually meaning it.

She noticed Kyoko blushing again, "Uh…Moko….D-Do you think…you're brother, Ren will be there?" she asked shyly.

Moko was about to say, _he's not really my brother_…until she remembered that this was only a cover up. Once Kyoko proved her trust in Imaginaerum, Moko might tell her everything.

Moko found herself rolling her eyes, "Ren may have a sweet face and say some smooth words….but don't be fooled by all those. In actuality, Ren's an idiot."

Kyoko nodded and then asked, "Hey, uh, do you need a flyer or something to get in?" she asked.

At this, Moko raised an eyebrow, "A flyer? No, everyone pays at the entrance…"

Kyoko reached into her pocket, "But I somehow got this," she held out a piece of paper, "I thought that you may have given it to me,"

"Let me see," Moko held out her hand, and Kyoko gave her the flyer. Moko's eyes widened.

How could she have gotten this? She wondered, what Kyoko gave her wasn't a flyer; it was an _invitation_ to go see Imaginaerum. Moko has never seen an invitation to see the circus. In fact, getting a personal invitation is really rare. Could whatever Kyoko is be the reason she's invited?

Why did the circus invite her?

Moko gave Kyoko back her invitation, there was probably a good reason to have Kyoko at the circus.

"Yeah, "Moko found herself saying, "Take that with you, you might need it." Then she smiled, "It might take you to somewhere special…"

Kyoko smiled.

**still no guess? No one can figure out what Kyoko is? teehee! Ok, it will be revealed soon, i promise. Just bea with me. And also...just letting you Skip beat fans kno...this WILL be a RenXKyoko fic. Anyways, read n' review!**


End file.
